<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiba's vacation with the boys at the nudist camp by The_giraffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031025">Kiba's vacation with the boys at the nudist camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_giraffe/pseuds/The_giraffe'>The_giraffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Camping, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moresomes, Nudism, Nudist, Porn With Plot, Summer Vacation, The cookie game, fuck buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_giraffe/pseuds/The_giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's summer was the hottest that Konoha had ever experienced in recorded history. To escape the heat, Naruto proposed to some of his closest friends that they should go camp to the south of Fire country.</p><p>When they arrive at the lakeside camp, they are startled to discover that their chosen vacation spot is actually a camp for nudists.</p><p>Not wanting the trip to go to waste, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choiji, Shino and Lee decided to give nudism a shot. Little did they know of how much fonder of each other they were going to get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba/many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lakeside vacation (Naruto/Kiba)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto slipped and began plunging to his death. Fortunately, his fast reflexes allowed him to quickly summon a clone he used as a jumping board to propel himself back to safety, onto another tree's branches.</p><p>On a higher level of the canopy, a brunette guffawed.</p><p>“What are you doing, you doofus?!”</p><p>“Shut up, Kiba! I'm tired! Why did we have to wake up so soon anyway!?” the blonde complained.</p><p>“Because...” Started Shikamaru, the auto-selected 'dad' of the trip. “If we want to make the most out of this vacation, and go swimming today, we needed to depart early from Konoha. This whole trip was your idea, so don't start complaining now, you troublesome blonde.”</p><p>This year's summer was being brutal with its heat waves, plus Naruto was getting stir crazy from staying cooped up in his apartment all day, so, he had decided that a vacation away from home was in order. He proposed the idea to a few of his friends, and, soon enough, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were on their way to a lakeside log-cabin camp in Fire country. Despite having to wake up early, the whiskered ninja was actually really excited. In his eighteen years of life, this was his first time taking a vacation out of Konoha's walls. </p><p>The location was suggested by Lee, who had heard about the 'exuberant beauty and pristine waters' of Oak-bluff Lake from his mentor, Guy. </p><p>The green spandex-clad young man said following a fist-pump.</p><p>The journey was long and tedious, even with ninja tree-hoping as their means of transportation. They managed to keep each other entertained by telling jokes, however, and their lunch was provided by Choji, whose Akimichi heritage meant the food was to die for.</p><p>By the time they arrived at Oak-bluff Lake camp, it was nearing dinner time, but, true to Shikamaru's words, they had enough time for a quick dip in the waters to cool down from their excursion. The entire camp seemed to be circled by large oak trees and a thick green hedge, to provide its guests some privacy, they guessed.</p><p>When they entered the large wooden cabin that connected the road to the precinct, the Nara stepped up to check them in.</p><p>“Hello, my friends and I want to spend a week here, would that be possible?”</p><p>“Hi! Welcome to Oak-bluff's nudist camp.” The woman at the desk greeted, unbeknownst to her new guest's paling face.“We only have two-bed cabins and cabins with king-sized beds, at the moment. For a group of six, the best fit would be three two-bed cabins. Would that be alright with you, sir?”.</p><p>“Actually, we were not aware this was a nudist camp.” Shikamaru said bashfully.</p><p>“Oh my. Where are you from?” The greeter asked.</p><p>“We came from Konoha...”</p><p>“Ha-ha! You came from so far away and didn't even know about our nudist requirement? Usually, people hear of this place because of the nudist part. How did you even pick this area for your vacation?”</p><p>Tugging at his ponytail, the Nara responded. “We heard good things from a trusty acquaintance who forgot to mention...the nude part.”</p><p>“So, what is your choice? Will you still be staying with us?” The camp's desk-worker queried.</p><p>“Please, give me a minute to talk with my friends.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” She said with a giggle.</p><p>By now, the others were getting curious about how long Shikamaru was taking. When they saw the weird look on his face, they assumed the worse, that the camp had no vacancies left, and they would be forced to return home much sooner than planned.</p><p>The pineapple-head addressed the young man with the bowl-cut “Hey Lee, did Guy give you any details on this place when he suggested it?” </p><p>The taijutsu expert replied in his usual hyper-active state :</p><p>“Guy-sensei told me this was the most wonderful place! That the exuberant beauty of the Lake and its pristine waters were sure to leave us in awe!”</p><p>Shikamaru was beginning to get confused. Could it be possible that Guy was mentioning someplace else? Surely even the exaggerated teacher wouldn't forget to mention this was a nudist's camp. </p><p>“That was it? Nothing else?” The befuddled brunette inquired further.</p><p>Assuming the 'Nice Guy!' pose with his thumb up, the green hurricane retorted.</p><p>“Guy-sensei exalted this camp as a most freeing place, where the springtime of our youth is sure to bloom in full force!”</p><p>“Oh..I see what he meant now...Ok, guys, the situation is the following: This place is a nudist camp, if we go in there we are expected to be in the nude at all times. Personally, I say we ditch this joint.”</p><p>Naruto was distraught. They had spent the better part of a day getting here, and now his friends wanted to go home without giving their planned vacation a shot.</p><p>“C'mon guys! We went through the effort of getting here and now we're bailing because of a little nudity?! What's the big deal? It's not like we're going to be exposed to something we've never seen before. I say we stay and try something new, it could be fun.”</p><p>Choji wasn't comfortable with walking around naked, but if Shikamaru was there he could maybe ease into it. Lee was excited over Naruto's 'Fervourous display of youth!', and was the least shy person in the group. Shino, surprisingly, raised no opposition and was largely indifferent about being undressed in public, pointing out only one complaint about sunburns. And Kiba was indecisive because, although he was looking forward to the vacation and the idea of being naked around the others left him excited, he was afraid others would notice his 'secret'.</p><p>Realizing he was outnumbered, Shikamaru acquiesced. “Fine... I guess we can give it a shot. How do you guys want to bunk down? It must be groups of two, and I'm staying with Choji, of course.”</p><p>Since Shino and Kiba have been part of the same team for over six years, they decided to take a cabin for themselves, leaving Naruto and Lee as the final pair.</p><p>With their bookings in order, they stepped into the locker-room by the entrance so they could start getting used to being in their birthday suits for the next week.</p><p>Kiba was feeling a mix of enthusiasm, at seeing his fit friends undressing before him, and apprehension, at the very real possibility of popping a boner at any moment during his stay here. He purposefully stripped off his clothes slowly, to allow himself to subtly ogle at all the naked young men.</p><p>Despite Choji's pudgy belly, the kind Akimichi could probably bench press Kiba with ease, judging from how thick and defined his pecs and arms were. Between the chubby boy's thunder-thighs, the Inuzuka could spot a chunky chode, clearly not very long, but definitely thick.</p><p>His own teammate Shino, Kiba had already seen in the nude many times before. Still, despite the little kikaichuu holes that riddled the Aburame's skin, his pasty white colleague had his own appeal, mainly in how the bug-wielder's fluffy bush of black pubic hair contrasted against his pale complexion, right above his fairly lengthy dick.</p><p>Shikamaru was perhaps the most feminine of them due to his long hair paired with his lean frame. His skin was perfect, without blemishes, and his penis was about as average as Kiba's, at least when flaccid. Most surprisingly, out of all six of them, he was the only one who shaved his nether regions, sporting smooth polished balls that were drawing everyone's eyes and added to his twink look.</p><p>“What? I like the shaved look, ok.” The Nara said with a flush on his face.</p><p>“Oh, we ain't judging.” Said the ever carefree Naruto. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Indeed! Your willingness to shape your body into the image you desire is most youthful, Shikamaru!” Shouted the green menace.</p><p>The sudden commotion gave Kiba the opportunity he needed to inspect Lee up and down. The guy was made of muscle. A bit lean perhaps, but built like a horse. There wasn't a single hint of fat in his body other than perhaps the face, which stood proudly above his nicely broad shoulders. The buns of his butt were so tightly squished that the Inuzuka was wondering if he would even be able to slot a coin into that ass crack. Lee's imposing man bits dangled to and fro between his legs because of how restless the bowl-cut sporting young man was. Kiba's eyes couldn't help but gravitate to the hypnotic motion of the juicy circumcised member and its alluring pink tip.</p><p>Lee's size, however, had nothing on the next sight presented to the Inuzuka. Naruto had the body of a god. The blonde had abs you could skate on, pecs that you could grab by the handful with bright pink nipples, toned legs and arms, and, above all, the biggest, thickest, and prettiest dick Kiba had ever seen. The flaccid cock was easily over sixteen centimeters (6.2 inches) long, even bigger than Kiba's hard one, and it had a long foreskin that wrinkled over the glans which was just slightly thicker than the middle of the shaft, giving it a very nicely proportioned shape. Naruto's sack complemented the size of the imposing member by looking swollen and full, peppered with small glistening pubes. Light yellow hairs adorned the chest and groin areas, which in conjunction with the vivid blue eyes added to the exotic appearance of the whiskered ninja. </p><p>Kiba couldn't help but drop his jaw a little in awe, as the luxuriously divine sight of the blonde fed fantasies straight to his own swelling cock.</p><p>'Ok, this is bad. I mean it's great! But I can't get a stiffy right now!' The brunette was panicking. Thinking fast on his feet the Inuzuka screamed:</p><p>“The last one to the pool pays for the drinks tonight!”</p><p>Challenge posed, Kiba broke out into a sprint out the door to the campgrounds. As he neared the water, he lunged, hugged his knees to his chest, and cannon-balled into the lake, causing a huge splash. Now that the wild brunette had his waist underwater, the danger of someone noticing his semi-hard willy was gone. Two consecutive splashes followed him, as Lee and Naruto darted into the water. </p><p>Not caring about the challenge, the other three boys took a more subdued walk to the coast, whilst observing their environment. People in different age groups frequented the camp. From families with kids to old couples to groups of carefree teens looking for a special summer. Whilst at first Choji and Shikamaru were a bit shy, upon realizing that the different guests only minded their own business they began to unwind and share in the companionship of their friends. There was a special kind of geniality due to the freeing nature of being and talking to each other in the nude. Shino, of course, was completely unbothered, in an almost aggressively asexual way.</p><p>Soon enough, all six of them were in the water and enjoying the refreshment in opposition to the blazing summer heat. They swam and splashed to their heart's content, as they felt more at ease with their shared nakedness, which made their previous friendly touch special.</p><p>“We still haven't stored our luggage. I'm gonna go put our stuff in the cabins. Choji could you help me?” Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the lake, water dripping from his soft body.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Responded to the Akimichi, with a blush and a smile.</p><p>“I shall assist you as well!” Screamed Lee.</p><p>“In that case, I will seek out dinner. Why? Because sundown approaches.” Informed Shino.</p><p>The four young men started towards the locker-room to take a shower. As they walked away, Kiba eyed each of the plump butts. Unfortunately, in his distraction, he forgot he was not alone.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Naruto asked with a huge grin, clearly knowing what had the brunette so engrossed.</p><p>“Nothing...” Kiba said shyly.</p><p>“There's no need to be coy, we're both healthy young men, Kiba. Our friends are fit aren't they?”</p><p>Kiba was a bit stunned, he had never considered that one of his friends would share his preferences. He was a bit embarrassed because of not being used to talking openly about boys he found hot, but this was a part of teenage male socializing he had skipped on and now had an opportunity to engage in. The Inuzuka figures that if Naruto wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, then Kiba wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, either.</p><p>Forcing a cocky smirk, he responded. “Yeah, they are. I couldn't help but stare at all the hot dudes. This vacation is getting really exciting.”</p><p>“Oh! I noticed you ogling all our friends in the locker-room. You were practically drooling.” The blonde said mischievously and with a teasing tone. “What about me, Kiba? Do you think I'm hot?”</p><p>Kiba's countenance turned bright red, his blush spreading to his chest. “I...think you are really hot.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Naruto rhetorically asked as he swam in Kiba's direction. “You want to know what I was staring at in the changing room?”</p><p>“Wh...What?”</p><p>“Your cute ass.” The whiskered ninja whispered seductively in Kiba's ear. “The others are probably almost done with washing themselves by now. When your dick calms down, join me in the showers.” </p><p>True to Naruto's word, the Inuzuka was sporting an erection due to the flirting. Even though he knew that the blonde couldn't really see his dick under the water, the brunette covered his genitals with both his hands anyway.</p><p>“Oh...To do what?” He asked timidly.</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto cupped Kiba's rump with both hands and gave them a good squeeze, making the tattooed teen squeal. “I'll show you there.” With another friendly pat on Kiba's concealed butt, the blonde left for the showers, leaving the brunette horny for more of that intimate contact.</p><p>Five minutes later, Kiba's cock went from full hardness to an acceptable downturned semi. If he moved at a brisk pace, people would probably not notice. So, he quickly marched to the locker-room. He perused the shower stalls, which were tiled open cubicles that, oddly, had a curtain for privacy.</p><p>'Shower curtains in a nudist camp? I guess even here people like their privacy.'</p><p>He heard an abrupt call for his attention coming from the only shower cubicle whose water was running. “Kiba! Over here!” </p><p>The Inuzuka walked over to the side of the curtains and asked. “Naruto?”</p><p>Faster than he could react, an arm snaked out of the cubicle, wrapped around his neck, and pulled him in. The brunette was now with his back to a cold wall, a warm water spray hit him in the hair, face, and chest. More importantly, Naruto's lips were hungrily sucking his own and their bodies hugged each other, skin to skin.</p><p>Letting himself be driven by his instincts, Kiba tangled his hands into the blonde locks and gingerly poked his tongue against the other teen's soft thin lips, silently asking for entry. Naruto complied, opening his mouth and allowing Kiba's tongue to clash and massage his own. </p><p>Both boys could feel each other getting hard, fueling their excitement further. When they came apart, they inspected their respective fuck buddy's cocks.</p><p>“Gosh. You're so pretty, Kiba. I knew you had a thick dick head, but this is a proper mushroom tip. It has at least one and a half times the girth of your cock's base.”</p><p>Despite Naruto's worship for Kiba's body, the Inuzuka couldn't bring himself to speak. He was in shock from the sheer size of the other teen's cock and even a little scared since he didn't know how far they were gonna go or what they were going to do next. The huge dick was twenty-three centimeters (9.05 inches) long, minimum, and thick as a water bottle.</p><p>Noticing how distracted his company was, Naruto grinned.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>The tattooed young man nodded. In turn, the whiskered one grabbed the other's hand and gently dragged it to rest over the imposing, vein riddled, member. </p><p>“You can touch mine and I'll touch yours.” Naruto suggested.</p><p>Kiba started to pump the juicy dick in his hand. It was heavy and warm. Despite the size, it was still hard as a rock, which surprised him. He had heard in a rumor that cocks this big tended to be plushier, because of how much blood was needed to sustain the erection. Trying to wrap his fist around the middle of the shaft resulted in Kiba barely touching his middle finger with his thumb, such was the impressive girth of Naruto's meat rod.</p><p>'Can this really fit in me? It's going to break me in half!' He thought with apprehension.</p><p>Both boys got more and more worked up and they jerked off one another. The Uzumaki's tantalizing touch over Kiba's smooth dick, particularly the way he squeezed the enlarged head, was making the dog-boy mewl in pleasure. Likewise, the blonde felt his nether regions throb in delight at his friend's exploratory grip on his penis.</p><p>“You look like you're having fun. Do you want to try to suck this dick, Kiba? You've been eyeing it all day.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Said the brunette with unrestrained arousal.</p><p>Naruto reduced the water flow and turned his back to the showerhead, so it didn't sprinkle onto Kiba's eyes. The Inuzuka knelled and stared at the menacingly big manhood before his face. With some trepidation, Kiba confessed.</p><p>“I've never done this before...What do I do?”</p><p>“Oh! I've never done it either. What if you just play with it a bit and I'll tell you what I like?”</p><p>“Ok...” Kiba shyly answered, feeling slightly more comfortable now that he realized he wasn't that inexperienced in comparison to his peers.</p><p>He decided to grab the blonde's mast with both hands and getting a better feel for it. It was thick and had a musky smell that made Kiba's mouth water. The Inuzuka planted a trail of sweet kisses on the shaft, paying close Naruto's reaction to figure out what made him feel good. When he reached the swollen nuts, he experimentally gave them a long lick, then proceeded to suck one of the balls into his moist chasm and massaged it with his tongue. </p><p>Naruto was enjoying being in Kiba's care and made sure to show it by grunting sweet moans and patting the brunette's head.</p><p>“Ah. that feels nice, Kiba.”</p><p>Feeling emboldened by the positive reinforcement, the dog-boy began to lick his way back up the penis and, finally, took the prick into his mouth. He gave a nice suck, his lips wrapping tightly around the cock, and lapped circles around the glans, drawing a long growl of pleasure from the blonde.</p><p>“Fuck! That's so good! You're doing really well, Kiba.”</p><p>The brunette pulled back for air, the cock slipping out of his mouth with a satisfying pop and a little bit of salty precum on the corner of his mouth. He then used this tongue to tease Naruto's dick-slit, eliciting a particularly strong response from the hung ninja. It was the best kind of torture, the sensitive part of his member was propelling shock-waves throughout Naruto's body.</p><p>“FUCK! What did you do!?”</p><p>The whiskered teen couldn't hold back any longer. Putting both hands on Kiba's head, Naruto started to face-fuck his friend, rapidly shoving his cock in and out of the hungry hole, reaching the throat, and making the tattooed teen gag.</p><p>Kiba was in ecstasy, the way he was being dominated made his dick spasm in joy, dripping copious amounts of pre. He did his best to clench his lips around the wide shaft to provide the most pleasure possible to the penis battering his throat. </p><p>Soon enough, Naruto was shoving himself as far into Kiba's gullet as he could and erupted a sea of semen from his bloated balls, making the brunette greedily swallow his boy milk. Kiba rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt the tremendous amount of cum ooze out of the meaty cock in his mouth. He started to cough when the Uzumaki pulled out, leaving a trail of spunk on his tongue and lips.</p><p>Naruto looked down at the dazed teen on the floor. Kiba looked dizzy and miserably horny. Kneeling down, the blonde started making out with the Inuzuka, tasting himself on the brunette's mouth.</p><p>“Gods, that was so good Kiba. Now it's your turn, so stand up.”</p><p>Before he could even start going down on Kiba's manhood, they were interrupted.</p><p>“Oi, Naruto! Are you still in there?!” It was Shikamaru.</p><p>Both teens in the shower began to panic. Naruto made a 'shush!' motion to Kiba, to tell him to stay quiet.</p><p>“Yeah, I am almost done washing!” The Whiskered ninja shouted back.</p><p>“Hurry up then! The rest of us want to go and get dinner. Choji nearly threw a fit. Have you seen Kiba, by the way?”</p><p>“Kiba said he wanted to fetch something from the vending machines. I'll go get him after I'm done.”</p><p>“Ok. Please be quick about it!”</p><p>Kiba informed Naruto the coast was clear when he noticed the Nara leave with his canine hearing.</p><p>“He's gone. Are we continuing?” the Inuzuka asked hopefully.</p><p>“Sorry, Kiba, but I think we should finish washing up.” The blonde answered guiltily, from not being able to give his friend a blowjob too.</p><p>“What am I supposes to do about this then.” Kiba complained, pointing to his throbbing member.</p><p>“Here, let me give you a hand.”</p><p>Naruto hugged the tattooed teen from the back and took the mushroom tipped cock into his grip. They needed to be fast, so he began jerking off his friend at a rapid pace. The brunette's penis felt amazing, much better than when he masturbated on his own, and the punishing rhythm had him rapidly painting the wall white with his cum. It wasn't the same as a blowie, but it was better than nothing, and at least he wasn't gonna get blue-balls.</p><p>“You are so hot, Kiba. There is so much cum.”</p><p>They cleaned up, toweled themselves dry, and actually remembered they weren't meant to put their clothes back on. Moments later, the group was reunited and ready to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Teammate's bond and Naked beach volleyball (Kiba/Shino & Naruto/Kiba)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shino is Kiba's #1 asexual bro.</p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba find the time to finish what they started.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba was restless. When they got back, still buck naked of course, Shikamaru flashed him a smirk and Shino gave him a silent thumbs-up. At this rate, every one of his friends was going to find out he was gay, and maybe that wasn't a bad thing, but he wasn't sure how to feel about it.</p><p>They spent the better part of the night gorging on grilled meats and chugging beers. As they got inebriated they also got merrier, until the mental barrier that had a few of them acting prudishly at being nude vanished. No longer shying away from physical contact, the teens began sharing hugs and felt their bond grow fonder from the skinship. Naruto was even feeling frisky and began combing his hands through Shikamaru's hair.</p><p>“How does your hair stand up when it is so soft?! I've tried all kinds of shampoos but my hair always feels kind of rough.”</p><p>The Nara was blushing from the intimate contact and the alcohol but did not shy away. </p><p>“I use a conditioner made by my clan. We specialize in all sorts of medicines, this is one of the perks. I'll get you some when we return to Konoha.”</p><p>“Thanks!” The blonde said with a sunny smile.</p><p>“How is the rib Choji.”</p><p>“It'j dliciouj.” Answered the Akimichi with his mouth full.</p><p>“Indeed!!” Shouted Lee, the muscle-head. “This meal is rich in protein and sure to aid us in restoring from the day's exertions!”</p><p>“Aren't you glad we stayed, Kiba?” Asked his alabaster skinned teammate, Shino. “Why? Because letting go of our prejudices can really open us up for new fun opportunities.”</p><p>Thinking back to his day, although he started off a bit uncomfortable, he was having a great time. Not only did he get to enjoy some private special time with Naruto, hanging out with his pals was being a heap of fun. Maybe Shino was right, he should just let go of his concerns and embrace this new nude self. He was surrounded by hot guys and at least one of them wanted to mess around with him. So he decides he would try to get 'intimate' with more of his friends and experience his healthy libido to the fullest.</p><p>After dinner, the group said their good-nights and went to their log cabins. Sitting on his bed, Kiba noticed how smooth the blanket felt on his exposed rear, a sensation that was unfamiliar to him because he was used to sleeping in his boxers.</p><p>“Is something wrong with your bed? I already checked for bed bugs, they are clean.”</p><p>“It's not that. I don't usually sleep naked, is all. For someone who walks around completely covered all the time, you've been surprisingly calm about this Shino.” </p><p>“Nudism was never a prejudice of mine. My parents raised me to be open-minded, and so far I've thoroughly enjoyed being in the nude will all of you. Plus, you should know by now, the reason I cover myself so extensively is because of my sensitivity to the sun's rays.”</p><p>Kiba was a bit stunned. That might have been the longest Shino has spoken for uninterrupted, ever! It seemed the freeing experience of being undressed all the time was really pulling his usually subdued teammate out of his shell.</p><p>“Wow, you're really into this nudist stuff, huh?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>A companionable silence filled the room. The Inuzuka took a deep breath and prepared to confess his secret to his friend.</p><p>“Shino, we've been teammates for six years now, there is something about me I want you to know.”</p><p>“You're gay.” Was the immediate response from the bug-wielder. </p><p>The Inuzuka sputtered in shock, trying to recover his bearings.</p><p>“You knew?!!”</p><p>The pale teen sighed. “Yes, Kiba. I've known since we were both fifteen.”</p><p>“How?” Kiba whispered.</p><p>“Its actually a bit of a long story. I suppose since you trusted me enough with your secret I'll tell you mine. Remember last year at the academy? How some girls were going crazy over some boys, and some boys were starting to talk about girls? I never felt the way they did, which made me anxious when we were young. I was actually really happy when we got placed in the same team because you never talked about girls like the other boys, so I thought you were like me. But I was wrong, you didn't talk about girls because you were like me, but because you liked boys instead, whereas I don't like either.”</p><p>“You don't like either?” Kiba asked with hesitation, hoping he wasn't stepping on a nerve.</p><p>“No, I am asexual.”</p><p>“Oh...Are you OK with it?”</p><p>“I am now, it wasn't always so, though.”</p><p>The conversation evolved into discussing Kiba's doubts and Shino's insecurities on the matter. By the end of their heart-to-heart, they felt closer than ever as teammates.</p><p>However, Kiba had one last question.</p><p>“So, real talk, do you masturbate if you're asexual?”</p><p>“I do, actually, at least once per month. It's never accompanied by sexual fantasies, and it's mostly to let out steam. When I was younger I did it more often out of boredom. Masturbating helps me physically relieve tension.”</p><p>Suddenly the Inuzuka could imagine the Aburame's pale hand stroking his long dick up and down, caressing the fluffy cloud of black pubes on his groin.</p><p>“What are you thinking of, Kiba?”</p><p>“Nothing!” The brunette said hastily in embarrassment.</p><p>Shino was a bit disappointed. “I thought we trusted each other with these kinds of things now...”</p><p>Kiba felt guilty about his friend's kicked puppy look. Plus, he had promised himself during dinner that he would be more open with his sexuality.</p><p>“It's embarrassing. I was thinking about you jerking off.”</p><p>“Why?” The black-haired teen asked in genuine confusion.</p><p>“Why?! Because you're hot, dude!”</p><p>Shino was shocked. “You really think I am attractive?”</p><p>The Inuzuka carefully inspected the other teen's body. He paid special attention to the defined abs, the strong legs, and, once more, the fluffy pubic area of his friend. Then, the brunette said with confidence:</p><p>“Fuck yeah. If I didn't know you weren't into anyone, I'd probably try to sweet talk you.”</p><p>The Aburame was moved. Despite all his talk of open-mindedness, it seemed even he had placed himself into a safe bubble where sex didn't exist just because he wasn't interested in it. Never had he considered that someone would become aroused because of him. Although he felt no sexual attraction to his teammate, the fact he could evoke such emotions in his friend made him happy. Shino felt like rewarding Kiba.</p><p>“Would you like to watch me do it, Kiba?”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“I don't want you to touch me and I won't touch you, but, if it brings you joy, I would be happy to masturbate for you.”</p><p>Kiba was in disbelief. All it took was being honest with his feelings and his teammate bared himself to him.</p><p>“Are you sure, Shino? I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>“It's fine. We both want this.” The unprejudiced young man said, as he got up and moved to sit next to Kiba on his friend's bed.</p><p>They sat front to front, so the Inuzuka could witness all of Shino pleasuring himself. The bug-wielder languidly pulled on his long dick to massage it into hardness. The penis was long, curved, and pale with a pretty pink tip, looking surprisingly delicate. Kiba was enjoying both the sound of Shino rubbing his pubes occasionally and how fresh the teen smelled this near to him. Realizing that his teammate was committed to giving him an erotic show, Kiba accepted the invitation to join him and started to pump his semi-erection into a full hard-on.</p><p>Shino's cock was longer by about five centimeters (~2 inches) than Kiba's fourteen centimeters (5.5 inches) one but also a bit thinner. Between the hairy legs and the thick cloud of pubes, the Aburame's balls looked like they could burst at any moment with how full they were. The Inuzuka assumed it was to be expected from a guy that could hold out for over a month without an orgasm. Although the dog-boy knew that his friend was not really paying attention to him, the fact he went out of his way to create this deeper bond with Kiba really moved the Inuzuka's heart, and so, he wanted to make sure this dick spanking session lasted.</p><p>The way the quiet young man worked his cock was very mechanical, almost as if he was trying to get it over with instead of relishing in the feeling of rubbing his dick. Kiba was assuming that had to do with his teammate's asexual nature, but from a purely physiological point of view, he should still be able to enjoy masturbation more if he used a bit more care when doing it. He decided to instruct his less-experienced friend.</p><p>“Hey Shino, try some of these motions like the one's I'm using on my dick. They'll feel better, I promise.”</p><p>Kiba rubbed circles on his prick with his thumb and squeezed the large mushroom prick, releasing lewd amounts of pre onto his fingers. With the extra lubrication, the brunette restarted jerking his cock, but, instead of Shino's more basic stroke, he rolled his hand in spirals along the shaft, stimulating more of his cock's skin.</p><p>Eager to learn, the Aburame mimicked his new 'bate mate, noticing an immediate improvement to the sensation in his loins.</p><p>“Oh. Wow. It has never felt this nice before.” The asexual proclaimed with childlike excitement.</p><p>“It does, doesn't it?” Affirmed the brunette, happy for being able to provide at least a little pleasure to his asexual friend.</p><p>Shino, due to being pent up with a month-long load, reached orgasm fast, spurting six long shots of thick and creamy semen onto his own chest, not wanting to soil his roommate's bed.</p><p>“Did you... like..it?” The spent Aburame questioned between pants.</p><p>“You looked so hot, Shino. You have no idea how much I enjoyed it.”</p><p>The brunette speed up the pace with which he massaged his own penis, settling for shorter strokes by the head of his cock instead of long full shaft pumps. Soon enough he too reached climax and ejaculated over his belly. He didn't cum even a sixth of what Shino did, but that was expected when the guy went a month without cumming and Kiba had had an orgasm today already.</p><p>“I know I can't give you as much as Naruto, but I'm happy you had fun. I had fun too, in my way.”</p><p>“Don't compare yourself to Naruto. You gave me more than you ever needed too, and I'm really happy to have this bond with you. Stay here, I think I have some tissues in my bag.”</p><p>The tattooed teen fetched a pack of wipes from his luggage and mopped Shino and himself clean. Afterward, they settled in their respective beds.</p><p>“How did you know me and Naruto had sex this evening?”</p><p>“Your dick was still partially hard with certain wetness at the tip, your pupils were dilated and your whole face was red.”</p><p>“Oh...How come Lee and Choji didn't notice then?”</p><p>“Lee is very...single-minded. Choji probably noticed but didn't want you to feel embarrassed. You'd be surprised how in tune with other's feelings he is.”</p><p>“Huh...Ok, so practically everyone knows that I'm gay?”</p><p>“Pretty much, Kiba.”</p><p>He always thought it would be scary, but, right now, Kiba couldn't be happier. After their eventful night, both teens went to sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning the group gathered once more after breakfast and decided to play beach volleyball. Choji and Shikamaru, not being particularly into sports, opted not to play, but the Nara was fine to referee the match whilst his chubby best friend sunbathed and snaked on beef jerky.</p><p>Shino and Kiba teamed up to take on Naruto and Lee. The agile blonde and the young noble beast of Konoha had a clear physique advantage but team ten's boys had an edge in communication and coordination from their years of training together. It was being a close and fun game for all participants, although halfway through Kiba was getting distracted. As Lee and Naruto, the most well endowed of the group, hopped around whilst playing volleyball, their man bits flopped around enticingly, hitting their abs and thighs with a skin on skin smacking sound and drawing Kiba's eyes. The show of his friend's large manhoods being tossed around was fully complimented by the way their fit, muscled bodies flexed, reveling their sensual beauty in excruciating detail</p><p>This lack of mindfulness resulted in team ten losing an easily defensible point. Naruto and Lee celebrated and Shino told him to not mind, they could do better next round.</p><p>“Hey, dog-boy! Keep your eyes on the prize!” Yelled Shikamaru with a smirk on his face that clearly implied he knew Kiba had his eyes on other 'prizes'.</p><p>Yesterday the Inuzuka might have stuttered in embarrassment, but today he was feeling confident and since almost all in the group knew his secret, he decided to flirt back.</p><p>“You're right. I'm looking at a very nice looking prize right now.” He said, casting a hungry look at Shikamaru's lean sexy body.</p><p>It seemed the tactician was not expecting the backtalk, as he scratched the back of his head and tried to shyly laugh it off. Despite the blush on Nara's face, the twink had a happy smile on his face due to the compliment.</p><p>Kiba's flirty demeanor stayed with him for the rest of the day. He felt like he was getting closer and more intimate with all of his friends. Naruto in particular was casting him smothering gazes all day, promising him that, the moment they get some privacy, the blonde was going to ravish him. He and Kiba had to go for sudden dips in the lake every once in a while, to conceal their erections.</p><p>It was at dinner that Shino, the ultimate bro, made an offer.</p><p>“Naruto, you're a heavy sleeper, right? Could you switch cabins with me? Kiba snores in his sleep.”</p><p>The Inuzuka almost snorted. He did not snore, but he also understood that Shino, Sage bless him, was hooking him up with a chance to spend the night with Naruto.</p><p>The blue-eyed blonde immediately jumped at the opportunity.</p><p>“Sure thing. It's no problem at all.” The Uzumaki said with a huge grin.</p><p>Later that night, Naruto lost no time picking up what they left interrupted in the showers yesterday.</p><p>“Hey, I owe you one.” The blonde said sultrily. “Why don't we continue what we were doing yesterday.”</p><p>“Ok!” Kiba agreed eagerly from having the hot hung man finally touch him back.</p><p>Naruto massaged his fuck buddy's dick into hardness before lifting his legs to expose Kiba's tight light brown hole.</p><p>“Would you mind if I topped you?”</p><p>The Inuzuka was a bit scared due to the horny blonde's huge cock, but he decided to give it a try.</p><p>“Ok...But be gentle, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, don't worry. I'll go slow.”</p><p>Naruto licked circles around the brunette's pleasure hole, slicking it up and sending shiver's through he tattooed ninja's body. It was a foreign and good-weird feeling which made Kiba curl his toes in enjoyment.</p><p>When the blonde considered the cute pucker to be sufficiently lubricated, the Uzumaki moved his dick near Kiba's face.</p><p>“Can you suck it a little so it gets wet?”</p><p>The brunette eagerly complied, wrapping once more his cock hungry mouth around the menacingly large penis. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much of the shaft as he could. Once this proved insufficient in soaking up the meaty phallus, the dog-boy began licking and planting open-mouthed kisses all over the heavy manhood. </p><p>Mid-way through the blow job, Naruto started to finger the brunette to loosen him for entry. He started with one finger, which easily penetrated the moist entrance, and that he curled to tease Kiba's prostate. The teen resting on the bed below him started to leak copious amounts of pre due to the stimulus. Sweet moans reverberated through the room when Naruto inserted the second digit.</p><p>“Gods, your hole is so tight. I can't wait to stretch it into a gaping mess.”</p><p>The dirty talk when straight to Kiba's dick, making it twitch and causing his anus to clench firmly around the intruding fingers. Feeling confident from the positive response his touch was yielding, Naruto inserted yet another digit into the eager hole and started twisting them in stretching motions.</p><p>Finally, Kiba considered the thick cock to be properly lubricated and his entrance to be extended enough, he gave the dick one last satisfying suck.</p><p>“I think we're ready.”</p><p>Naruto pulled Kiba's legs over his shoulders and started to press the peach sized prick against the thirsty tight hole. The Inuzuka said nothing in the hopes that it would get better, but the colossal cock was stretching him to a painful degree. He closed his eyes to hold back tears and focused on his breathing. Naruto planted short kisses to wash the tears away. Eventually, the sting went away and Kiba started to feel the imposing member knead his inner pleasure spots.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, he comforted Naruto. “I'm doing ok, now. When you get all the way in, give me a minute to adjust, please.”</p><p>“Of course, Kiba.” The whiskered teen said as he continued to cover his lover's face with sweet pecks. </p><p>Inch by delicious inch, the absolute battering ram of a cock rearranged Kiba's insides to make itself fit into their welcoming warmth.</p><p>Kiba's tongue lulled out of his mouth, as his mind surrendered to the feeling of being penetrated by the monster cock. Naruto was going to fuck him stupid.</p><p>At last, the Inuzuka had adapted to the way his body warped around the large intrusion and gave his fuck-buddy the go-ahead to start plowing into him.</p><p>The Uzumaki gripped the bottom's hips firmly, slowly pulled his dick out until the tip, and rapidly slammed it back into the tight confines of Kiba's ass, making his partner shout in ecstasy. It took a few attempts, but the blonde managed to line up his meat rod with the brunette's prostate, driving the squirming tattooed teen below him wild. </p><p>Kiba couldn't even formulate a proper sentence, just moans, pants, deep breaths, and sloppily verbalized single words mainly consisted of the Uzumaki's name.</p><p>Although Naruto still had better control over his actions right now, he too was feeling the heat as the fleshy wall's of the brunette's canal squeezed his dick deliciously, almost as if begging him to cum. He changed the fast entry fucking method to a fast pace continuous pistoning one. The blonde rocked his hips up and down, smacking Kiba's plump ass with his fat nuts, and releasing an erotic soundwave throughout the cabin. Wanting to plunge deeper into the Inuzuka's ass, Naruto grabbed the lusty bottom, sat back with the Inuzuka in his lap, and, with the help of both hands over the thick ass cheeks, began thrusting upwards into the fucked stupid bottom. By having the dog-boy sit on his dick, the blonde could penetrate deeper and harder than before. This position also made it easier to tease Kiba's nipples, which Naruto hungrily licked and nibbled on.</p><p>Suddenly, and to both their surprise, Kiba started to cum without even touching his own mushroom-shaped penis. Turns out all he really needs to feel pleasure is a cock in his ass. Ribbon after ribbon of sperm spurted out of the fully swollen manhood, coating their bellies and chests in warm cum. The brunette's orgasm made him clench harder against Naruto's glorious member, eliciting more pleasureful friction for the blonde. </p><p>The feelings of pride and excitement Naruto received from inducing a hands-free orgasm on the cute teen in his arms threw him into a frenzy. Never removing his shaft from the tight innards, he put Kiba back down on the bed, but only on one of the brunette's sides. The Uzumaki hugged on of his fuck-buddy's legs firmly against his chest and started to fuck the blissed-out teen sideways, faster than ever before. He was absolutely wrecking the hole, stretching it to impressive degrees, and spreading sloppy wet sex noises between deep breaths.</p><p>Realizing that Naruto was not done with him, Kiba kept helplessly mewling from the mountain of pleasure the blonde's massive cock was providing him. It did not take long for him to feel his body coiling up for another orgasm.</p><p>Naruto, who was now also too far gone mindfulness wise, was also nearing his climax. After a few more desperate thrusts, he buried his herculean schlong all the way to the hilt into Kiba's ass and started emptying his balls. </p><p>To the Inuzuka, it felt like Naruto shot semen into him for an entire minute. he could feel a warm liquid caressing his insides in a profoundly satisfying way. This new erotic sensation, paired with the throbbing cock inside him, pushed him over the edge and forced another hands-free ejaculation out of his spasming penis.</p><p>When Naruto pulled out, cum began to gush out of the abused hole in obscene amounts. Whereas Kiba's pretty hole was previously tight fifteen minutes ago, now it was a gaping mess of a hole that oozed the other teen's sperm. The Uzumaki believed that if he wanted to shove his fist into the wrecked opening, he wouldn't have much trouble getting it in, but felt best not to further punish the hole.</p><p>They cuddled for a while until the exhaustion brought by their activities claimed their consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three is my lucky number.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiba discovers why Choji and Shikamaru have been skipping the group's sports activities and, as a consequence, gets invited to join the pair of best friends' special bond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual Content:</p><p>Voyeurism, Threesome, Double Penetration, and multiple orgasms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As morning came, Kiba felt incredibly sore. Naruto had really pounded his ass hard.</p><p>Due to his bruised butt, the Inuzuka opted out of any sporty activities and sat watching his friends play naked instead.</p><p>Shikamaru and Choji also skipped the physical activities once more and told the others they wanted to go take a walk through the woods.</p><p>Waiting and watching others play was not Kiba's idea of a fun time, so he decided to go look for the missing pair of best friends. Being a tracking specialist, it did not take long for Kiba to catch wind of Shikamaru and Choji's scents, which were oddly strong with how early in the day it was. Typically as people sweated along the day, their odor would become more pronounced, but it seemed his two targets were doing a lot of sweating during their walk.</p><p>As he neared the source of his friends' smell, his ears started picking up unexpected sounds. It was hard to tell what the noises were, but eventually, he recognized them as heavy breathing and moaning. Sensing something was off, the dog-boy slowed down and started to sneak his way closer. When he finally managed to see what was happening, he couldn't believe his eyes. </p><p>In the middle of a discreet clearing in the forest, Shikamaru was desperately hugging a tree as Choji drilled his ass. The tubby teen's belly slotted perfectly against the arched back of the twink bottom and his strong arms slammed his best friend's ass onto the Akimichi's hips, deepening the penetration.</p><p>This sight of his buddies fucking made Kiba extremely horny, so he started masturbating stealthily, paying special attention to his breathing to make sure the others couldn't hear him.</p><p>The Nara looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the sex, as he mewled and rubbed his ass against Choji's body, eliciting pleasureful sensations for both of them. Spurned on by his best friend, the chubby teen started thrusting his 12 centimeters (4.8 inches) dick harder into Shikamaru's body. Wanting to give back as much of the pleasure he was feeling, Choji wrapped a fist around the bottom's bouncy cock and started to jerk it off.</p><p>Watching his friends fuck in secret without telling them mixed with the risk of getting caught was really turning on the Inuzuka, whose dick was leaking strings of precum onto his silent hand.</p><p>The two boys fucking seemed to be nearing their orgasms as their grunts of gratification grew louder. Shikamaru came first, spraying semen all over the grass and clenching his tight ass around Choji's short but thick dick. The feeling of his best friend's glee in addition to the extra snugness around his penis drove the tubby brunette over the edge. He pulled out and, in two quick pumps, blew his load onto the ground right next to Shikamaru's semen.</p><p>When they finished, the Nara inspected their surroundings and noticed they were not as alone as they thought. </p><p>Kiba froze when Shikamaru locked eye contact with him. Before he could even turn to run away, he heard the irate twink scream.</p><p>“Kiba! Get your ass over here!”</p><p>The Inuzuka hesitated in complying but knew that escaping would only make things worse. His only wish was for his erection to go away, otherwise, this talk was going to be really embarrassing. </p><p>As he entered the clearing, the dog-boy noticed that Choji was so mortified at being caught having sex that he could barely look in Kiba's direction. The worst part was that, when he did look at the intruder, he noticed his hard cock which made him blush furiously. In contrast, Shikamaru was livid and the brunette with the face tattoos was afraid his friend was going to bite his head off.</p><p>“What the fuck Kiba?! I get that Choji and I should've waited until we were alone in the cabin, but if you found us in the act you should have just left! How would you like it if we snooped on you when you and Naruto fuck?!”</p><p>Before he could even ponder a proper answer, the truth slipped out of his mouth.</p><p>“That would be kinda hot...”</p><p>Not expecting such a forward answer Shikamaru blushed a deep crimson.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me Kiba!?”</p><p>“Sorry...” Said the Inuzuka trying to cover his stiffy with both hands. “It was so unexpected and kinky I couldn't help but get horny, ok?”</p><p>“By the gods! you are helpless Kiba.”</p><p>Surprisingly, the first one to extend an olive branch to the chastised Inuzuka was Choji.</p><p>“You thought we were hot.”</p><p>Taking the opportunity to explain himself, Kiba spoke with honesty.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys are really sexy together. When I laid eyes on both of you going at it, I started to think with my dick instead of my head. I'm really sorry for invading your private and intimate moment, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it.”</p><p>With the situation defused, Shikamaru also started getting curious and considered that his friend deserved a little bit more embarrassment as punishment.</p><p>“Well then. What did you find hot about us?” The Nara asked with a smirk.</p><p>'Oh, gods! He's really going to make me say it.' Kiba thought frantically.</p><p>“Hum...Well... Choji has the thickest arms I've ever seen and his belly is kind hot in his own way. It was also really hot to see the normally shy Choji pound into you with such fervor.” The more he spoke the more confident he felt and the more awkward Shimakaru and Choji were feeling. It seemed Nara's plan was backfiring on him. “And then there's you. You have the most seductive lean body I've ever seen Shikamaru. The way your dick and balls look so smooth, how you squirmed in pleasure as Choji fucked you. How could I not get aroused?”</p><p>By now, both young men who were caught in the act were beat red. They stared at each other, conveying some secret conversation with their eyes alone that Kiba could not decipher. After a few tense moments, Choji extended his arm and placed his palm over Kiba's hand.</p><p>“Kiba...Would you like to join us?”</p><p>The Inuzuka reeled back in shock. “What!? Are you serious?!”</p><p>Shikamaru took a seat by Kiba's right and Choji by Kiba's left. The Akimichi placed his hand on the stunned dog-boy's bare thigh and gently caressed it.</p><p>“You're not going to act coy now, are you? You've been teasing me for the last two days, you troublesome man.”</p><p>“But... aren't you dating? I assumed since you're always glued by the hip.”</p><p>“Shikamaru is my best friend, we have a unique bond and nothing can change that, we share everything,” Choji explained.</p><p>“And we want to include you in the group of things we share if you're ok with it.” The Nara elaborated, nudging himself closer to the other teen to establish skin-to-skin contact.</p><p>Kiba was feeling flustered as his friends pushed closer against him, making his body feel excited with the fantasies that were starting to come to mind. </p><p>“Are you both sure?” He asked a final time with a breathy whisper.</p><p>“Yes.” The pair of best friends answered together.</p><p>Before Kiba could react, Shikamaru's lips were softly kissing his own, as Choji began to explore more of the Inuzuka's body by caressing his legs. abs, and chest. The shadow-weaver cupped the tattooed teen's face with both hands and inserted his tongue into the other young man's mouth, swiveling their wet sloppy appendages together. </p><p>Delving fully into the gentle yet passionate affections being given to him, Kiba reached his right hand to grab one of Shikamaru's pecs and rolled it around for a short while before using his index finger to flick at the lean teen's nipples. At the same time, he snaked his left hand to the Akimichi's groin to softly massage the short yet thick cock into arousal. His tubby friend gasped at the pleasing sensation. Motivated to give back as much pleasure as he got, Choji wrapped his own left hand around the canine-teen's manhood and started to happily jerk it off, whilst leaning closer to Kiba's face to plant soft kisses and nibbles on his face and sensitive hears.</p><p>The trio was getting pretty heated, all hesitation vanishing due to the comfortable and pleasurable feelings they were successfully evoking in each other. All three were now sporting a stiff erection, eager for the next step in this new adventure. When the Nara pulled back from the messy open-mouthed kiss, he asked:</p><p>“How do you want to do this, Kiba? It's your call.”</p><p>He looked back and forth between the chubby boy to his left and the slender twink to his right, his mind racing with all the horny possibilities. </p><p>'I guess we should start simple and go from there...'</p><p>“Could you two give me a blowjob? At the same time?” He requested.</p><p>Once more, the best friend duo stared into each other's eyes in silent communication, this time grinning before answering.</p><p>“We'd love to, Kiba.” Choji responded.</p><p>To make himself more comfortable, the tattooed teen sat with his back to a tree to assume a leaning position. The other two young men kneeled before him, Shikamaru to his right and Choji to the left, once more. They started by kissing their way up the thighs, sending shivers up Kiba's spine. Once reaching the groin, the pineapple-head went for the prick, taking it into his mouth, sucking on it, and licking circles around the dick's head while looking into Kiba's eyes. In turn, the huge brown haired teen started to tongue the Inuzuka's nuts, savoring their musky aroma, sensing the occasional short pubic hair tickle his moist appendage, and making the dog-boy's toes curl in delight.</p><p>Kiba was in heaven from being serviced by his two friends. Looking Shikamaru dead in the eyes, as he greedily slobbed on his dick and while Choji teased his balls, was stimulating the dominating animal side that existed within Kiba most pleasingly. The Nara started to drag his mouth and tongue down the shaft as the Akimichi did the same but upwards, meeting at the halfway point in a weird but hot open-mouthed kiss with Kiba's cock in the middle. The Inuzuka had to clench every muscle in his body, sealing his eyes shut, and take a deep breath not to cum early. Having inverted their positions, Choji began to suck the dick in earnest, tightly clamping his lips on Kiba's willy and excitedly rubbing the foreskin, whilst the pale twink started to lick and kiss the base of the penis and the balls sack. The stimulus was too great, and Kiba wanted this moment to last a while longer:</p><p>“Guys! I need a break, please!”</p><p>Both teens who were focused on giving their friend a blowjob immediately pulled back.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Asked the ever considerate Choji.</p><p>“Yeah...I just want to play a bit more. You guys are so hot.” He answered between pants.</p><p>Understanding that the Inuzuka was on the verge of orgasm, Shikamaru decided to give him a pause and turned to Choji. He hugged the huge young man around the waist, feeling his big belly pressed against his own slender one. The Nara grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled it to his genitals, urging the other teen to bring him pleasure. He used his own hand to grab Choji's dick and commenced to gently pump it. As Kiba recovered while leisurely palming his hardness to keep it from going limp, he witnessed the erotic show his two friends were putting on for him.</p><p>It did not take long for the situation to escalate. At one instance the pair of best friends were making out, and in the next Shikamaru was on the ground with his ass up as Choji ate him out, slicking the twink's entrance with spit and his tongue's clearly well-practiced motions. By the time the chubby young man pulled back so Kiba and he could inspect the pretty twitching hole, the dog-boy's dick was ready for more.</p><p>“Hey Shikamaru, why don't you sit on this dick?”</p><p>Taking the question for the request it was, the Nara moved up to Kiba, turned his back to him, spread his legs between both sides of the Inuzuka, and lowered himself onto the hard manhood beneath him. Squatting down, the pale twink lined up the dick with his hole and started to welcome it into his butt, which was slippery and already sufficiently stretched for insertion due to the previous sex session with Choji. </p><p>Although welcoming someone else to his and Choji's sex life was unexpected, and at first a little scary, Shikamaru was glad they took the leap. Kiba's cock was not as thick as his best friend's and couldn't fill him quite the same way, but the extra length was reaching all sorts of spots inside of him which he had never had the pleasure of enjoying before.</p><p>“Come over here, Choji. There's no reason for only me and Kiba to have all the fun.”</p><p>The tubby young man stepped up to his best friend and presented his thick cock to him. Shikamaru lovingly accepted the dick into his mouth, teasing the glans under the foreskin with his tongue and rolling the nuts with his palm. The there of them formed a fascinating sex chimera, as Shikamaru squatted faster and faster to further milk Kiba's cock while deep-throating Choji's cute stubby dick, connecting them all sexually at the same time. </p><p>Being so occupied, the Nara failed to notice the look being shared over his head between both of his penetrators. Kiba was enjoying the view of Choji's dick being sucked and, likewise, Choji was mesmerized by the sheer erotic scene before him of Shikamaru pile-driving another teen's cock into his ass. The Akimichi was content in finishing this way, but it seems the dog-boy had other plans.</p><p>“Hey Choji, you want some of this ass?” The Inuzuka asked.</p><p>“Y-you're pulling out?” Choji retorted with a query of his own.</p><p>“No, I don't want to. I'm feeling amazing right now. But maybe he can fit both of us. What do you think, Shikamaru?”</p><p>The horny shaved bottom paused to consider. At first, he wanted to outright deny them from doing double penetration, but he was feeling lustful like never before, his hole was well stretched and moist, and the hungry look Choji was throwing him had his stomach doing somersaults.</p><p>“We can try... But, if I tell you to pull out, you pull out immediately, ok?”</p><p>Having reached a consensus, Shikamaru leaned back onto Kiba's chest, who wrapped his arms gently around him, to provide easier entrance to the extra dick. From where Choji was standing, he could see the lewd image of Kiba's cock pulsing and stretching the lazy teen's damp hole. He kneeled down, pressed his chunky tip to the already occupied opening, and started to push his way in, only to quickly stop as his tip went in, making Shikamaru wince.</p><p>The lazy twink's hole was the most stretched it had ever been and he needed a moment to adjust to the two cock's probing his asshole. After some deep breathing, he gave them the go-ahead to proceed.</p><p>Gently the chubby young man slotted all 12 centimeters of his shaft into his best friend, who was looking absolutely blissed out from the overwhelming sensation of fullness. A little bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, and it was clear that whatever control the Nara was gripping onto was gone, all he knew now was a raw unadulterated pleasure.</p><p>The way all three of them were connected was making Kiba's heart race. He felt Choji's manhood pressing against his own in the tight confinement that was Shikamaru's anus. Because of having to support the shadow weaver's weight, all that the Inuzuka could do was rotate his hips in quick thrusts, letting his chubby Akimichi friend do most of the work. Said thick boy started to piston his swollen cock in and out of the hungry overstuffed butt hole, eliciting marvelous friction for all three of the fuck buddies.</p><p>Suddenly, both tops fell Shikamaru's walls contract around their hard members and both felt surprised by how fast the genius twink reached his orgasm, spewing his seed all over his hairless body with a long gleeful moan. </p><p>“Fuck, it feels so good! I'm so full Choji!” Proclaimed the lustful bottom.</p><p>“Yeah. Keep going, please.” Urged the Kiba, who was further pinned down by the weight of the twink on him, who was feeling progressively heavier now that he was spent.</p><p>Inspired by how much satisfaction he was bringing to both of his sex partners, Choji initiated pounding harder into his best friend, grabbing the twink by the hips to thrust better and causing his cock to rub thrilling sensations into Kiba's cock and Shikamaru's prostate. He was intoxicated by the mixture of erotic emotions and stimulus, such as the feel of his balls slapping against the other top's nuts, the smooth caress of the Nara's shaved ball-sack and cock on his pudgy belly, the look of complete debauchery on his best friend's expression, and the hungry look of arousal in Kiba's eye which made him feel sexy in his own body, something he has struggled with as a teen. The Inuzuka witnessed the tender gaze Choji was casting upon Shikamaru and was humbled at being welcomed into such a bond of deep trust, of which he was now part of in some capacity. </p><p>To the surprise of the horny trio, the double penetrated bottom achieved yet another orgasm, his third one of today, spurting a measly amount of cum due to his testicles being far too spent. From here it snowballed, causing Kiba to ejaculate deep into the far gone bottom with a yell of sheer pleasure, that resounded through the woods. The added sensation of the throbbing cock and essence being spread in his ass threw Shikamaru into another desperate orgasm, which was practically clear seminal fluids by now with very little semen.</p><p>Choji couldn't resist the exciting feel of the neighboring pulsing dick, paired with the tight clenching of his friend's hole, and the sloppy mess of Kiba's essence beginning to squeeze out of the stretched asshole and onto his nuts. With a few fast thrusts, he slammed his thick dick into the hole to add his own cum to the creampie. He then collapsed on top of the other two, forming a hot and sweaty Cho-Shika-Kiba sandwich, which cause the other two to protests.</p><p>“Choji! You're killing me!” “Help! I can't breathe!”</p><p>Rolling over, all three now lied next to each other, ridding the sex high for a short while. Eventually, when their dicks got half-limp, they pulled out, resulting in a flood of cum oozing out of the abused gaping hole.</p><p>“That was so hot Shikamaru.” Said Kiba.</p><p>Although he too was feeling gratified from the tight fuck, the number one Konoha strategist was also concerned</p><p>“Was there any tearing?” Asked the worried Nara.</p><p>Choji sat and inspected his friend's butt, using two fingers to carefully drain the semen.</p><p>“It looks fine. There are no wounds and in a few minutes it should start returning to normal.” The tubby teen reassured. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“I came three times in a row, Choji. It is safe to say I had fun.” The pineapple-head snarked.</p><p>“It is getting close to lunchtime, the others will start wondering where we are. We should go.” The tattooed teen pointed out.</p><p>In typical Nara laziness, Shikamaru complained.</p><p>“Noooooo. I can't move right now. I can barely feel my legs.” </p><p>To expedite their return, they hoisted the shadow-weaver onto Choji's back, who gave him a piggy-back ride to the lake, where both tops gently washed the spent twink's body, before departing back to the nudist camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new challenger approaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee and Kiba compete with the others in a treasure hunt, which gives them the opportunity to bond.</p><p>They engage in dick talk, a male teen ritual where two young men openly have a discussion about their physical development and sensitive topics. This can be an important facet of teenage male socialization between close friends for dispelling insecurities about their bodies. In the case of this chapter, they tackle the topic of circumcision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to skip to the sex-scene, scroll down to the line-break.</p><p>Sexual content warnings:<br/>Tantric sex, multiples orgasms, and somewhat rough sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today marked the half-way point of their stay at the nudist lakeside camp. It was after lunch and the whole camp was going to participate in a treasure hunt. After reapplying a dose of sunscreen all over their bodies, including their junk (Kiba learned this need the hard way), the boys were ready to join the activities. </p><p>Because their group of friends was entirely constituted on ninja and having them compete with civilians was both unfair and not fun, the organizers prepared a separate hunt just for them. Random pairs were drafted using a raffle system, generating three teams: Naruto and Shikamaru, Choji and Shino, and Lee and Kiba. Each team was given a backpack with water, food, a map, a compass, and an initial clue that differed between each group. The first pair to find the treasure would earn free drinks at the outdoor bar that night. </p><p>“Yosh! This most youthful challenge will surely try our perseverance! Even though Shikamaru's brains and Shino's bugs will prove to be fierce competition, let's give it our best shot, Kiba!” The martial artist bellowed.</p><p>“Ha-ha. Sure thing, bud. Our advantage is speed and maybe my tracking skills. Let's check out the first clue.”</p><p>They unfolded the paper sheet in the pack and read the cryptic message:</p><p>Patience is a virtue. Even soft water can cut stone.</p><p>The hyperactive muscled teen was practically vibrating. “Such an inspiring message! Patience is indeed the key to true realization. Guy-sensei was correct about this place bolstering the springtime of our youth!”</p><p>Kiba had noting against Lee. In fact, he found the other young man's determination to be energizing and motivating, but there was only so much yelling his sensitive ears could take.</p><p>“Lee, although I appreciate the enthusiasm, you should start practicing your inner voice more. I think you're giving me tinnitus.” He complained while unclogging his ear with a pinky finger.</p><p>“I understand. I will endeavor to improve the volume of my voice, for becoming stronger lays not in only refining one's body and skill, but also growing as a person.”</p><p>Kiba was genuinely surprised. “Holy crap, Lee. Where do you get all these poetic lines, man?”</p><p>“From the heart, Kiba. From the heart.” The bowl-cut wearing teen said with stalwart conviction.</p><p>“You know what, bud? You're the best kind of weird. I'm glad we're friends.” It also helped that Kiba found Lee's shameless attitude and determination to work hard kind of hot.</p><p>The happy strong fist style user wrapped Kiba in a one-armed hug, completely disregarding their state of undress. “Me too Kiba! You're boyish charm and roguish demeanor are always fun to be around!”</p><p>That phrasing was a bit embarrassing, but the honest appreciation his friend had for him made Kiba feel warm, and he couldn't help but share a cheerful smile with the bushy-browed ninja.</p><p>“We should get to work. I don't think they mean we should wait here when they say patience is a virtue. I think the real clue is the water part, but the lake is huge, it would take us the whole day to check the entire waterline.” Kiba pointed out.</p><p>“Perhaps the real clue is the water cutting stone part. It is true that, given enough time, dripping water will erode stone.”</p><p>“That's it! A waterfall. A place with falling water that can shape stone over time!” Kiba concluded.</p><p>They raced into the woods to find a quiet spot by the lakeside. There, they sat down and let the Inuzuka focus on his heightened senses. Soon, he managed to pick up the roaring sound of a waterfall, roughly one mile away from their current location. With a target set, they made way to the next clue. </p><p>As they traversed the wilderness, Kiba sneaked peeks at the other nude teen. Like he had noticed before, Lee was very well endowed, certainly second only to Naruto in dick size. His manhood had the unique feature of being circumcised, unlike the other boys, and the round pink tip continuously drew Kiba's gaze, as it was flung everywhere by the excited movements of the taijutsu expert.</p><p>The waterfall was about two stories tall, the water's roar was loud yet soothing now that they were this close to it, and the surrounding area was breathtakingly beautiful. However pretty the sight was, there was no other clue to be spotted.</p><p>Suddenly, Lee broke out into a mad dash and plunged right through the crashing aqueous wall. A minute later he emerged from the lake depths with a sealed plastic bag in hand. The bag itself was empty, but someone had written the next clue inside using a permanent black marker. </p><p>“You did it, Lee!”</p><p>They sat by the shore to analyze the new clue and plan their next move, the grass ticklish on their bums. The message read:</p><p>To go further, we must stand on the shoulders of giants. Only, there can we spot the red sea.</p><p>“The camp staff really went out of their way with these riddles, man.” Kiba commented with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Kiba, before we continue, there is something I would like to address. You've been staring at me a lot this past half-hour. Is there something you would like to ask?”</p><p>'Crap! How do I keep getting caught sneaking?! What kind of ninja am I!?'</p><p>Deciding to make the best of this situation, the Inuzuka jumped at the opportunity to ask a personal question that has been on his mind.</p><p>“Actually, yeah. I'm curious about your dick. How is it like being circumcised?” Kiba inquired.</p><p>“Oh, that! Honestly, I was expecting such a question when we first undressed. I believe my parents decided to have me undergo the procedure when I was born. Of course, since they are gone from the war, I can't make sure why. Perhaps it was for religious reasons. Regardless, about how it is, it's hard to compare because my penis has always been this way for as long as I remember, but I know there are confirmed hygiene benefits and it is fully functional.”</p><p>Despite Lee seeming to be comfortable with his penis, there was an aspect of this story that didn't sit well with the Inuzuka,</p><p>“Huh. Don't you resent your parents, even a little, for modifying your body without you being able to consent?” </p><p>“Honestly, no. I've struggled with this question before, but I do not resent them for their decision. Whether what they did was right or wrong, however, that I'm not so sure, it's a complex matter. Anyway, I love my body the way it is, and wouldn't change it if I could. I don't believe my penis is worse due to the circumcision.” Was the genuine reply from the muscled hunk.</p><p>There was one final doubt in Kiba's mind.</p><p>“But, doesn't it get in the way of... you know... spanking the monkey?”</p><p>“Ah! That. It is true that the first few times, it got a bit dry and the friction ended up hurting after a while, but that was quickly circumvented by finding means of lubrication such as... spit. I've never had issues with masturbation ever since.” Rock Lee shamelessly claimed with a thumbs-up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Both young men sat there watching the rippling water while reflecting on their heart-to-heart about the male anatomy. Feeling emboldened by his recently conquered sexual experience, Kiba made Lee a proposition.</p><p>“Would you like to try jerking off with some foreskin?”</p><p>Konoha's wild young beast was confused.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I could share mine with you. My foreskin is very long.”</p><p>True to the brunette's word, despite his large mushroom tip, his foreskin managed to wrap all the way around the dick's head and still bunched up in a wrinkled roll at the very tip.</p><p>The offer brought overly dramatic tears to Rock Lee's eyes, who proceeded to fist pump and exalt his friend's youthfulness.</p><p>“Your youthfulness is boundless, Kiba! To go so far out of concern for a friend's needs! I shall honor your offer with as much exuberance and enthusiasm as I can muster!”</p><p>Both young men kneeled front-to-front, so they could easily attach their cocks to one another. Lee grabbed both limp dicks in his right hand such that the tips were aligned. Because Rock Lee's shaft was bigger, Kiba balls nested over the other teen's nuts, fondling each other in intimate and exciting contact. With careful spiral motions, the taijutsu expert rubbed their cocks to full hardness, making Kiba's foreskin roll over his own pink prick. The added lubricating effect of the foreskin was a divine new sensation for Lee, as both boys' precum swirled together. Mainly out of habit, but also to provide more moisture, Lee pulled back his hand for a second to lick a stripe of saliva on his hand and then resumed his gentle caress of both hard manhoods.</p><p>Kiba was beginning to pant from the erotic massage. He could feel the 20 centimeters (7.9 inches) long and 5 centimeters (2 inches) thick cock of his sex partner throb against his own, as the damp mixture of pre and spit added to the rubbing sensation of Lee's hand on both their members. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he was having fun and wanted to make a game of this.</p><p>“Hey, Lee. Let's make a bet. Whoever cums first has to suck off the other, what do you say?”</p><p>Lee opened his eyes wide in surprise only to throw Kiba a cocky grin.</p><p>“Are you sure? I've spent years mastering my body. I have complete control of it, and this includes my orgasm. There is no way you'll win.”</p><p>Feeling like the taijutsu expert was being arrogant, instead of backing up from the bet, he doubled down.</p><p>“If you're so sure, why don't we raise the stakes? The loser gives a blow job AND has to bottom.”</p><p>Rock Lee grinned, knowing he had Kiba right where he wanted him.</p><p>“Fine by me. It's a bet!”</p><p>Lee raised the pace at which he was masturbating both of them, driving the stimulus to new heights. Deciding that they didn't set much in the way of ground rules, and thus it wouldn't be cheating, Lee also leaned forward and started to suck on Kiba's right nipple, while his left hand rubbed circles on the other one, causing the nubs to get red and fully erect.</p><p>“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Asked the blushing brunette.</p><p>“You said whoever cums first loses, but you never specified the ways we are allowed to make each other cum.” Rock explained, before capturing Kiba's lips in a sloppy hot kiss and shoving his tongue into the other teen's mouth.</p><p>Kiba was putty in Lee's hands, and Lee knew it. Turning up the pace to a frantic jerk off rhythm that sent fapping noised throughout the lakeside beach and pushing the brunette over the edge. Kiba shot ribbon after ribbon of white-hot semen, coating Lee's hand and both boys manhoods in sperm.</p><p>Lee grinned in victory as the other teen blushed. Standing up, the imposing member now dangled before Kiba's face.</p><p>“I guess you owe me a blowjob, Kiba. Worry not! I will make sure to provide you with as much excitement as me later!”</p><p>The Inuzuka gulped. Although he had faced a bigger dick when he messed around with naruto, Lee's cock was also no joke. It seemed he was due for a mouthful. Tentatively, he started to lick the dick clean of his own seed, administrating long greedy licks from the prick to the base of the shaft. The musky scent of the martial artist's ball sweat was titillating Kiba's libido so much he was completely freed of all inhibitions. He sucked the whole ball sack into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge and tasting Lee's erotic flavor. The young man with the bowl cut released a throaty moan from the warmth of Kiba's moist chasm encapsulating his testes, as well as the cute sight of Kiba's face being stretched by the nuts in his mouth.</p><p>The Inuzuka detached from the grundle and quickly occupied his mouth once more, but this time with the meaty cock. He eagerly bobbed his head on the shaft, wrapping his lips hard against the dick and applying a good amount of suction that made his cheeks cave. Putting every bit of experience he had at sucking dick, which was admittedly not much, he tried to deep-throat the cock. At first, he gagged a lot but, with focus and perseverance, he succeeds in loosening his gullet and subdued his gag reflex, managing to take up to three-fourths of the hefty meat rod.</p><p>Lee was loving Kiba's attention and dedication to pleasuring his manhood. He placed his palm on top of the cock-hungry bottom's head and started to thrust more of the shaft into Kiba's willing kisser, fucking his friend's mouth and layering his penis with drool. Feeling dominated, the tattooed teen's willy twitched, releasing slick strings of precum down to the grass. Eventually, Lee stopped and pulled out, freeing his dick with a satisfying pop sound.</p><p>“I'm ready. Get on all fours so I can prep you.”</p><p>In this brief moment of lucidity, Kiba posed a new question.</p><p>“Have you done this before? You seem kind of well experienced.”</p><p>“I have. Guy-sensei told me to never be ashamed of what I am! I know what I like, so I seek it out with no fear. Gay sex is one of my favorite things to do, and right now, gay sex with you is what I want Kiba. So, how many orgasms do you want?” Rock Lee proudly exclaimed.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Inquired the confused Inuzuka.</p><p>“I wasn't joking about the tantric sex Kiba. I can keep going for as long as I want. How many times do you want me to make you cum?” The stamina freak affirmed.</p><p>“Bullshit, there's no way that's true. Everyone has a limit.”</p><p>“Ok, then. In that case, you can tell me when you want to stop later.”</p><p>The dog-boy was now on the all-fours position, presenting his plump butt to his sexually assertive friend. Lee grabbed an ass-cheek in each hand and parted them to expose the quivering light brown hole he was aching to fuck. </p><p>The muscled hunk languidly licked a line up the butt crack to wet the erotic opening. Quickly, he inserted his index finger and started to curl it and teasing Kiba's walnut-shaped pleasure button, all while tickling the puckered ring of the hole with his tongue's tip. Kiba released happy mewls of satisfaction in response to Lee's ministrations. One finger turned to two, which turned three, and, soon enough, Kiba was ready for penetration.</p><p>The muscled hunk aimed his throbbing cock and gradually fed it to the hungry sloppy entrance to the brunette's ass. Once the dick was completely inserted into the pulsing anus, which was finally accommodated to the large penis, Lee started to fuck Kiba at a blistering pace. the Inuzuka was grabbing onto the grass for dear life, as the energetic muscle-head pounded his ass like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>“What the hell, Lee!? Are you trying to break me in half!?”</p><p>“I shall prove my youthfulness to you! Demonstrating to you my control over my own orgasm has become my personal challenge! If I fail I shall run 500 laps around the lake!”</p><p>Due to the brutal rate at which the stamina freak was pumping his meaty dick into Kiba's ass, the brunette didn't last long and rapidly spewed in cum onto the grass. Lee didn't stop when he felt his sex partner's walls clench on his schlong. Instead, he flipped the fucked bottom and adopted a missionary position with the tattooed teen's legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to drill even deeper.</p><p>“Lee! It's too much! I'm too sensitive from cumming!”</p><p>“Don't worry, Kiba. I promise to make it worth your while. Just let yourself go and delve deeper into this feeling!”</p><p>Now that Lee could almost fully slot himself into the puffy hole, many more pleasure spots inside of Kiba were being stimulated, causing him to enter a state of blissed-out mindlessness. His tongue lulled out of his mouth, a trickle of drool escaping the panting kisser. What Naruto had in colossal size, Lee made up in sheer endurance. After five more minutes of ferocious ass pounding, the brunette climaxed once more, this time causing a sticky mess between both young men's bellies.</p><p>Kiba was in no state of mind to produce a verbal response. All he managed was a loud and guttural moan, that made his body shake. Precum and seminal fluids were starting to ooze out the edges of the rim of Kiba's stuffed butt hole.</p><p>For the next position, Lee wrapped his arms around his current lover's waist and lifted both of them up. Now standing, he grabbed Kiba by the ass-cheeks and proceeded to raise him up and slam him back down on his hips, pile-driving the fucked-stupid teen on his dick. All Kiba could do was keep moaning, and ride out the waves of satisfaction. Lee's powerful muscled arms man-handling him made the Inuzuka feel tiny and submissive. The incessant vertical penetration caused the dog-boy to have his next orgasm, his fourth today, that resulted in only a tiny pale white spurt being ejected from his tight dick-slit.</p><p>Sensing the Inuzuka was too weak to continue with the standing up sex, Konoha's virile beast lied him back on his side, hoisted Kiba's legs over his shoulders, and resumed pummeling the brunette's ass with his mighty manhood.</p><p>“Do you believe in my impeccable body control now, Kiba!? How are you enjoying the tantric sex?”</p><p>“I think I'm going to pass out Lee! I believe you! Should have listened to you from the beginning. I can't take much more!”</p><p>“Then I'll finish too!”</p><p>Thrusting in and out at ludicrous speed, Lee was gearing up for his own orgasm. Kiba felt like the other man was rearranging his organs with the energetic pistoning of the massive cock. Finally, with a victorious roar, Lee sheathed his manhood fully into Kiba's ass and released a flood of his seed into the punished hole. The Inuzuka's penis twitched desperately trying to squeeze whatever cum he had left, but all he managed to ejaculate was a slow trickle of clear seminal fluids, causing him to roll back his eyes and nearly pass out from overexertion.</p><p>Lee lied his naked body over the spent bottom's frame, feeling the sweat and juices from their strenuous activities stick to their skin, as they convalesced.</p><p>“Are you ok, Kiba? I think I might have been a bit rough...”</p><p>“Geez...You think?...” Kiba sarcastically retorted between mouthfuls of air. “I'm fine, I'll probably be sore all of tomorrow. Although it was a bit extreme, I did have fun.” The exhausted teen admired. </p><p>“I'm glad.” Lee confided with an honest smile.</p><p>“Can you pull out?”</p><p>Following the request, Lee very gently extracted his shrinking dick from his fuck-buddy's ass. The previously cute tight hole was now a sloppy gaping mess that began to leak an obscene amount of cum.</p><p>“You look like the most youthful blooming flower Kiba!”</p><p>“I'll take that as a compliment...I guess...Can you carry me, I don't think I'll be doing much walking after you literally fucked all the cum out of me.”</p><p>Being extra considerate with the wrecked bottom, Lee brought his friend to the water and washed him clean. They lied down on the grass once more, this time to rest.</p><p>“What about the treasure hunt, Kiba? Do you want to carry on?”</p><p>“Fuck the treasure hunt, man. I'm not moving for at least another hour. Plus, I know you can't hold your liquor, so why bother suffering for the free booze?”</p><p>“I guess you're correct. It is instrumental to recover our bodies too! This seems like the most opportune occasion for a nap!”</p><p>And so, they lazed about by the waterfall until the sun started to set. In the end and to both of their surprise, Shino and Choji were the winners. Although Shikamaru successfully worked through the clues like they were child's play, the constant bickering between him and Naruto cost them their win.</p><p>That night they had drinks and bantered freely among themselves, trading stories of their own hunting expeditions. Kiba and Lee made up some tale to distract the others from knowing what they really did in the woods, which Shikamaru and Shino didn't buy for one second, but was enough to dodge an awkward conversation. Between all the merriment, Kiba realized.</p><p>'I've had some kind of sexual interaction with all of my friends!'</p><p>Would talk openly about his recent sexual adventures really be so awkward?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The more the merrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the exciting conclusion of Kiba's adventures at the nudist camp!</p><p>There will be an epilogue when I get around to it.</p><p>Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for sexual contents:</p><p>Handjob, gloating, the cookie game, come eating, group sex, facials.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the long day of treasure hunting and a night of drinking, the boys retreated to their cabins to rest. Kiba was making himself comfortable on his bed when Naruto suddenly lied down next to his left side.</p><p>“Hey, handsome. I was hoping we could mess around.”</p><p>The Inuzuka was pleasantly surprised and did want to partake in some sexy time with the blonde, but after the sex marathon Lee put him through, he doubted his body would enjoy it.</p><p>“I'd love to, Naruto. But I'm sore. It wouldn't be fun for me.”</p><p>Noticing Kiba's tired state worried the Uzumaki.</p><p>“What's wrong? Are you hurt? It can't be from the last time we were together, that was days ago.”</p><p>Kiba was a bit scared that Naruto would think less of him from getting involved with other people so soon after their escapade, even though he knew others like Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino were fine with it, he wasn't sure how his first-time fuck-buddy would react. </p><p>“It wasn't from the last time we had sex. I've been...busy.” Was the cryptic justification.</p><p>“Busy? Wow! You got to fuck around with another of our friends!? Who is he?”</p><p>“Naruto... I had some form of sex with all of our friends by now...”</p><p>“What?! All of us are gay?!”</p><p>“Ha! Seems like we live in a small world.”</p><p>“Damn, you don't joke around, Kiba. That's pretty hot.”</p><p>Feeling relieved that Naruto wasn't upset and, instead, appeared to be quite fascinated with Kiba's prowess to get some ass, the canine ninja released a breath he didn't know he was holding. </p><p>An idea popped to the tattooed teen's mind. Although his body was too spent to have sex, that didn't mean that he couldn't lend his friend a helping hand. Placing his right palm on the hung blonde's chest, the Inuzuka caressed the sturdy torso down to the belly, and then further down to the short light yellow pubic hair, until reaching the half-mast monster cock.</p><p>“I thought you said you were too tired for sex...” Naruto whispered in a needy tone. “I hope you aren't just teasing me...”</p><p>“I am tapped out for today, but that doesn't mean I can't give you some assistance. Would you like me to jerk you off, Naruto?”</p><p>The blonde shivered in anticipation, blood rushing to his imposing member to inflate it to full hardness. Pulsing and throbbing, it was like the enormous dick was begging Kiba to touch it.</p><p>'Gods! It's so big!' The lusty bottom gleefully thought.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, babe, please play with it. Could you also do something else for me?”</p><p>“What?” Kiba asked.</p><p>“Tell me how sex with the others was like. Can you give me that fantasy?”</p><p>Leaning into Naruto's ear, the Inuzuka whispered seductively:</p><p>“Sure thing. I'll tell you all the naughty details.”</p><p>Kiba started to languidly massage the stiff heavy manhood in his hand after planting a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. He decided to start just after his time with the blonde.</p><p>“The night of the day I sucked your dick in the showers, Shino and I had a heart-to-heart. One thing led to another, and we ended up masturbating together. He was so hot with his long dick and fluffy black pubes. I also got turned on by getting to teach him how to beat off his meat better.”</p><p>Naruto's imposing penis was starting to leak copious amounts of precum and his breathing turned heavier from arousal.</p><p>“I know what you mean. It's a sin for Shino to cover himself up so much. The dick he's been packing was a nice surprise and the thought of someone so put together and calm like Shino acting sexual is such a turn on.”</p><p>“Can you believe he only masturbates about once per month?”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to watch it because he knew I'd like to. He came so much, you'd have to see it to believe it.”</p><p>The riled up blonde arched his back on the bed and released a loud moan. It appears the retelling of Kiba's sex episodes was making Naruto horny.</p><p>“Fuck, Kiba. That's so hot.”</p><p>“In fact, as you probably noticed, I don't snore. He was hooking us up with a room and some privacy when he asked you to switch cabins with him. The reason you got to enjoy my sweet ass was because of his thoughtfulness. Be sure to thank him later, ok?” Kiba punctuated with a kiss to the lustful Uzumaki's face.</p><p>“Wow. Shino was being a bro and I didn't even notice. I'll make sure to thank him later.”</p><p>“My next sexual encounter was you, of course. It was my first time and I loved every second of your juicy cock in my ass. I'm glad you were my first, Naruto.”</p><p>“Me too. My first, I mean! You were my first too. I had been thinking of you for a long time, honestly.”</p><p>Kiba rewarded his partner by speeding up his jerking motions, which now trailed delicious spirals on the colossal dick's skin and teased the large peach-sized gland.</p><p>“The day after, I was so sore from you pounding my ass that I couldn't join you for the games that day, remember? Instead, I chose to join Choji and Shikamaru, so I entered the woods to go find them. Do you want to know what I found?”</p><p>“W-what?” Naruto was definitely having fun.</p><p>“I found Choji pounding Shikamaru's cute butt against a tree, right there in the wilderness.”</p><p>The blonde started to thrust into the Kiba's hand, eager for more friction.</p><p>“Wow, really? Choji and Shikamaru are fucking?”</p><p>“Yup. Choji's belly slotted perfectly against Shikamaru's smooth body. I'm telling you, that Nara is the perfect twink.” </p><p>“Gods, Kiba. What did you do?”</p><p>“I started to jerk off, of course. But I got caught, at the time I believed Shikamaru was gonna kill me, but you want to know what happened instead?”</p><p>Naruto was beginning to shake, clearly, he was making an effort to last as long as possible.</p><p>“W-what happened?”</p><p>“They asked me if I wanted to join them.”</p><p>The blonde convulsed and curled his toes as he desperately mewled.</p><p>“Fuck! No way! You had a threesome!?”</p><p>Kiba grinned in satisfaction. Having Naruto squirming from his touch filled him with an intoxicating feeling of power over the other young man. Gloating about his sexual conquests was also boosting his ego.</p><p>“Oh yeah. They both sucked on my dick and nuts before Shikamaru got on all fours on the ground. I got to watch Choji eat out his best friend's ass.”</p><p>Naruto's dick was now an angry red and weeping dollops of precum onto the tattooed teen's experienced hand. Kiba adopted a swifter pace, enjoying how the hung teen next to him was trembling in pleasure but still trying to not cum.</p><p>“The lazy-ass then sat on my cock and took it nice and easy, while at the same time he sucked Choji's stubby thick dick. After a while, I asked if they were up for double penetration, to which both of them agreed. I could feel Choji's dick massage my own in Shikamaru's super tight hole. I wish you could have seen him bottom, he was getting fucked out of his mind. Three times the Nara came from getting fucked in the ass by two penises.”</p><p>Tears were gathering in the corners of Naruto's eyes, he was so close to climaxing.</p><p>“Fuck! There's one more story, right? Lee's the only one missing.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Can you slow down, then? I want to hear the stories until the end.”</p><p>The Inuzuka decided to further tease the hung jinchuuriki instead.</p><p>“Nope.” He answered with a hard pop of the p. “If you want the full tale you have to hold on.”</p><p>“I don't know if I can do that! Fuck. Fine! Get on with it, please.”</p><p>“Yesterday, the clue that was given to Lee and me took us to a waterfall in the woods. Because I had been curious about Lee's circumcised dick for a bit, we sat down and had some dick-talk. Eventually, I offered to share my foreskin for us to masturbate and he was into it. Half-way we made a bet: The first one to cum gives the other a blowjob. At the time I didn't know that Lee could fully control his orgasm, so when he said loser gives a blowjob AND bottoms, I believed I had a chance.”</p><p>Kiba was starting to furiously jerk off the mighty penis from the prick to the base. The whole shaft was smothered in seminal fluids due to Naruto's arousal. The blonde himself was releasing moans and sobs between deep breaths.</p><p>“He used my mouth to get his cock and balls wet, then fucked me over and over again. First, we did doggy style, then missionary, next he picked me up and slammed me down on his hips to shove his big dick into me, finally, he placed me down again and thrust into me sideways. By the end of it, he had fucked all the cum out of me and my hole was a wrecked mess.”</p><p>The conclusion of Kiba's sex adventures so far threw Naruto over the edge. Arching his back again, cum started to gush out of the monster cock and spraying all over both teen's chests. A little bit even landed on the blonde's cheek.</p><p>“That was so fucking hot, Kiba. We need to get everyone together and fuck like rabbits. I want a piece of that action too.”</p><p>Naruto's offer sent Kiba's mind reeling. All of them together and enjoying sex? In a way, it was the perfect end to his sexual escapades during this vacation, the apex of his sex-life's awakening.</p><p>“They... might actually be up for that. Do we just...ask them to have an orgy?”</p><p>“We can ask them to meet in our cabin, then we can take it from there. Perhaps we can even frame it as joining us for a game. If they are up to it, cool, if not, then there will probably be no hard feelings, since you already messed around with all of them and they were fine with you being with the others.” Naruto suggested.</p><p>“Ok, it's a plan!” Kiba affirmed.</p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A new day dawned and Naruto and Kiba were on a mission to invite and convince their other friends to join them in their cabin tonight, giving them some hints that something special might happen so they aren't caught completely by surprise.</p><p>“Hey, guys! Kiba and I wanted to play a game tonight. Are you guys up for a gathering in our cabin tonight?” Naruto suggested to the group.</p><p>Obviously, Shikamaru saw right through them and Shino realized they weren't being entirely truthful, but said nothing. Still, all the boys agreed to meet that night in Naruto's and Kiba's cabin, then carried on with their day wondering what kind of game they were going to partake in.</p><p>A few hours after dinner, all six of them were standing in a circle surrounding a nightstand that Naruto had moved to the center of his room. It was covered with a towel and in the middle lied a large chocolate-chip cookie. The moment the Nara saw the biscuit he released a groan of exasperation.</p><p>“Seriously, Naruto? This is the game you wanted to play?”</p><p>Lee also seemed to realize what the blonde had in mind, but Kiba, Shino, and Choji were confused.</p><p>“You know a game about cookies and you never told me about it, Shikamaru?” Asked Choji, whose mandatory large intake of calories made him an absolute food-lover.</p><p>The Nara blushed, not certain how to explain himself. “Trust me. The game is less about eating and more about...well...”</p><p>Naruto clapped his hands, drawing the group's attention to him. “It's the cookie game! Basically, we circle-jerk around it, and the last one to cum has to eat the cookie.”</p><p>Lee, who was familiar with the game nodded vigorously and Kiba was getting curious, while the others were mildly disgusted.</p><p>“Why would you ruin a perfectly good cookie?” The Akimichi complained.</p><p>The Uzumaki sighed. “It's just a game, Choji. I've wanted to do this for a while but didn't really dare to ask before. Now that we've been to this nudist camp, I gained enough confidence to do so. I've never felt this free before, nor as close to you guys as during these past few days. What do you say? Let's give it a shot, please!” The blonde begged.</p><p>Lee and Kiba quickly accepted without a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>“I'm down for it. Seems like fun.” Kiba confessed.</p><p>“Indeed. The springtime of youth won't last forever! We must try everything once!” Rock Lee enthusiastically affirmed, fist-pumping the air.</p><p>Shino really didn't want to eat that kind of cookie, but he knew that due to his sensitivity it was unlikely for him to finish last. In fact, he was certain that at least Kiba would take longer than him to reach orgasm and since it seemed it would make his friends happy, he decided to play along with the game.</p><p>“Ok. I'm in.” Shino informed.</p><p>“You too, Shino?” Was Shikamaru's stunned reply, to which the bug-wielder nodded.</p><p>They had more than enough participants for the game already, by Naruto wanted to share this with all his friends. He also knew that they only had to convince either Choji or Shikamaru for the other one to agree as well.</p><p>“C'mon, Choji. It's only a game, plus I feel we trust each other by now with these kinds of things.”</p><p>The Akimichi though back to his thrilling encounter with Kiba and Shikamaru the other day and how much fun he had had by opening up to new experiences a little. Perhaps this could be a door to a new exciting opportunity.</p><p>“Ok, I'll try it. You should too, Shikamaru.” The tubby teen acquiesced.</p><p>If even his best friend was going to play, the Nara didn't want to miss out. So he sighed and gave his own confirmation.</p><p>“Fine. You guys are the most troublesome group of friends I could have. How do we do this? Are there any rules?”</p><p>Remembering yesterday's bet with Lee, Kiba intervened. “We can only touch ourselves. Stimulating others to cum faster is cheating.” The brunette said while leering at the martial artist, who only grinned back in return.</p><p>“Yes, and make sure to aim for the cookie when you are close to finishing, even if you're the last one.” Naruto added.</p><p>Once all the guidelines were made clear, the six boys started to tease their limp dicks into erected willies. They eyed each other's manhoods appreciatively, excited with the shameless display of sexuality they were sharing.</p><p>Naruto eagerly ogled the assortment of different penises with rampant arousal. True to Kiba's word the previous night, Choji's pecker was short but delightfully thick, definitively capable of proving a nice stretch to any bottom. Also, Shikamaru's lean body sure looked smooth, not a single hair was within sight, and the way he was focusing while masturbating with his tongue peaking the corner of his mouth was really cute. </p><p>Lee was packing some serious heat. His cock was almost as big as Naruto's, an extremely hard size to come by, and it made the blonde shiver with the amount of fun he could have with his friend's heavy dick. </p><p>Shino's rhythm seemed a bit off, and the way he was jerking his long dick looked a bit awkward. Could it be that he really was as inexperienced as Kiba suggested? The fluffy pubes were lovely, though.</p><p>Finally, the Inuzuka was as hot as the last time Naruto got to have some sexy time with him. The added air of confidence, which replaced the dog-boy's nervousness during sex from their first encounter, suited Kiba who appeared to be genuinely having a ton of fun. Clearly, Kiba was someone who loved sex and was no longer ashamed about it.</p><p>The sound of heavy moaning pulled Naruto out of his distraction. To his left, Shino walked up to the cookie, pointed his dick-slit to the baked good, and shot his load onto it. Besides Kiba, the other four young men were looking at the tremendous amount of cum on the cookie, shocked at how much volume of fluid there was.</p><p>“Oh. That's not as much as I was expecting.” Said Shino.</p><p>“What!?” Was the collective response of the other guys.</p><p>“That's because you didn't spend as much time building it up as you usually do. typically it takes about a week for your balls to fully stock up.” Kiba explained.</p><p>Reassured, Shino sat on the floor with his legs crossed to wait for the rest of the group to finish.</p><p>Soon, they heard faster fapping noises as Lee, of all people, geared up for his orgasm. He made certain his long cock was at the proper angle to deposit most of his load onto the cookie and ejaculated three quick ribbons of baby-batter. The others watched as his nuts contracted and his penis stiffened even further for the strong discharge.</p><p>“Ahhh.” Lee sighed. “That was nice.”</p><p>“How were you so fast!” Kiba complained.</p><p>“I told you.” Rock started with a smirk. “I have outstanding control over my body!”</p><p>Rapidly after, Choji and then Shikamaru reached their breathtaking climaxes, leaving only Naruto and Kiba to race one another. Both teens were furiously masturbating at an exhilarating pace. The Inuzuka was a bit weirded out by how much time it was taking him to cum, and then he realized that yesterday he had had so many orgasms from fucking with Lee that his body was still not as sensitive as usual.</p><p>With a victorious roar, Naruto ejaculated his seed over the cookie, which was now lathered in semen. His mighty thick cock pulsing dollop after dollop of white genetic juice onto the baked good.</p><p>A bit disappointed at being last, Kiba continued to jerk off to completion, eventually adding his own essence to the mix. Everyone was looking at him in silence now, wondering if he was going to go through with the game's challenge and eat the cookie. Kneeling next to the nightstand, he picked up the cookie. It was thin, yet twice as wide as his palm, so it held a substantial amount of the group's combined seed. The taste and texture were slightly gross, but having the others witnessing him with half-lidded eyes do something so erotic was worth it, in his opinion.</p><p>After swallowing the whole thing trying not to get any cum on his lips, he faced his friends, some of which were getting hard again.</p><p>“The cookie was ok. What are we doing next?” Kiba asked Naruto, who had orchestrated the whole encounter.</p><p>The blonde palmed his semi-erect cock.</p><p>“I don't know about you guys, but I'm super horny after that. We went this far, why not go up another level?”</p><p>All except for Shino were feeling the sexual tension in the air, after having their inhibitions shattered by the game.</p><p>“I can tell all of you are ok with it, but I'm asexual, so I'll be skipping this one, ok?” The Aburame revealed.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kiba wanted to be certain his teammate wasn't going to feel left out.</p><p>“Yes. Maybe I'll try out sex some other time.”</p><p>“Ok. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.” Kiba comforted.</p><p>And so, Shino lied on Kiba's bed to watch while the others had sex.</p><p>Deciding that he owed the Inuzuka a favor for how rough he treated him yesterday, Lee walked up to the tattooed teen, grabbed both his ass-cheeks, and pulled Kiba waist to waist with his own body, such that their sturdy erections rubbed against each other.</p><p>“Yesterday, I probability went a bit too far with the tantric sex. To make it up to you, why don't you top me?”</p><p>The Inuzuka smirked. “I get what you mean, but you don't need to worry. Even though I complained a bit, it was a fun experience for me. But I'll take you up on your offer.” He said as he cupped both hard buttocks of the taijutsu expert while sneaking a finger through the tight ass crack to tease Lee's ring of muscle, making him gasp.</p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto moved between Choji and Shikamaru and hugged them close before giving their butts a nice squeeze. </p><p>“You know, Kiba told me an interesting story about the two of you. Do you think you can work your magic on this dick.”</p><p>The pair of best-friends looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement and kneeling down to be at face-level with the blonde's huge manhood. Because the dick was so big, both teens managed to lick the prick at the same time, with Shikamaru lapping the right side of the cock and Choji planting open-mouthed kisses and gently sucking the left side of the penis. Naruto rolled his head back and sounded out a moan of pleasure.</p><p>Next to them, Kiba and Lee started to do a version of the sixty-nine position on the floor, where the taijutsu expert, who was on the bottom, was greedily sucking on Kiba's average but pretty mushroom-shaped dick and the Inuzuka was licking his fuck-buddy's hole while fingering it and pumping Lee's dick. Quivers of delight racked the bowl-cut wearing teen due to Kiba's determined yet careful touch, with said assertive beast-like ninja feeling intoxicated by the erotic atmosphere in the room.</p><p>Shino watched them all from Kiba's bed, wondering how it must be to have sexual compulsions.</p><p>The longer Shikamaru sucked on Naruto's dick, the hornier he was getting. Eventually, he ended up hogging the imposing cock to himself, grabbing it in a two-handed grip, bobbing his head back and forwards, and attempting to swallow as much of the large penis as he could. Choji, who had been practically pushed off Naruto's member, decided to join Kiba and Lee. So, after giving Naruto a sloppy kiss, he moved behind his friend with the tattooed face, spread both buttocks revealing Kiba's light brown hole, and began to lick, kiss, and tease it. Kiba moaned from being orally stimulated on both his puckered entrance and his penis.</p><p>“Kiba, I feel stretched enough for you.” Lee said.</p><p>It seemed Lee considered himself ready for the next step. Once Kiba gave him some space, the muscled teen rolled to the side, grabbed his own ankles to spread his legs, and exposed his slicked hole to the Inuzuka.</p><p>“Give me that dick.” Lee ordered.</p><p>Eager to comply, Kiba knelt before the willing hole and lined up his dick with it. Slowly, the mushroom tip forced its way into Lee's tight anus. When firmly nestled into the warm confinement of Lee's body, Kiba felt someone else push their prick against his own entrance. Turns out, Choji was going to be joining them, with Kiba in the middle being both penetrated and penetrating Lee. Tired of waiting, Lee started to shake his hips up and down, forcing the dick in him to rub all his pleasure spots, whilst simultaneously pushing Kiba against Choji's hard chode. Being in the middle was making Kiba dizzy, and he simply let himself enjoy this intense moment. Both of Choji and Lee commenced to pant and breath heavily from arousal, as they felt the young man between them shake in erotic delight.</p><p>Returning to the other two fuck-buddies, Shikamaru was using his arms to support his bent position over the Inuzuka's bed, as Naruto played with his hole. Naruto picked Kiba's bed so he could chat with Shino as he drilled the soft Nara's ass. Standing up from his crouched pose, the blonde pushed his massive cock into the pale twinks hungry hole, inch after glorious inch. Shikamaru winced from how much the imposing member was stretching his boy-pussy, but, having been double penetrated before, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Next to them, Shino was surprised.</p><p>“How can you take such a large penis into your body, Shikamaru?”</p><p>The Nara couldn't afford a distraction and had to continue focusing on the colossal meat-rod penetrating him right now, so Naruto answered for him.</p><p>“Some people were just born to take dick, Shino. Isn't that right, Shikamaru?” The blonde punctuated with a slap to the twink's right ass-cheek.</p><p>“Really? Is that how it works?” The Aburame was curious.</p><p>“Well, yeah...” Naruto answered as he initiated fucking the lusty bottom in earnest by grabbing firmly to the strategist's hips and thrusting to his heart's content. “Everyone has their own preferences. By the way Shika's hole is milking my cock, I'd say his preferences lie in having a stiff dick in his ass. And yours are to not have sex at all. See different strokes for different folks.”</p><p>Shikamaru could add nothing to the conversation. The brutal battering of his insides being done by the mammoth man-tool inside him, capable of filling him to the brim, was making him shake and release yells of ecstasy. He doubts he'll ever find a dick as big as Naruto's ever again. Time could have flown by the Nara if Naruto hadn't slowed down from getting distracted.</p><p>What caught the Uzumaki's attention was an especially lewd shout from the other side of the room. Gazing in that direction, he saw the titillating image of Kiba being plowed by Choji as the Inuzuka's dick plunged into Lee's ass simultaneously. The two-pronged attack on the kinky brunette's sensitive areas was clearly over-stimulating him, and, soon enough, the Inuzuka emptied his nut-sack into Rock Lee's willing hole, causing Kiba's own sphincter and ass to clamp against Choji's thick penis. All three young men in the sex-sandwich moaned loudly, drawing the attention of Shikamaru and even Shino. That's when Naruto remembered.</p><p>'If it wasn't for Kiba, we wouldn't be able to enjoy this right now...'</p><p>“Hey, Shika, are you close to cumming?” Naruto asked following a few hard thrusts.</p><p>“Fuck! Y-yeah...I'm getting close...” Was the Nara's dizzy response.</p><p>“Would you like to finish with a blowjob?” The blonde asked.</p><p>“S-sure...You'd do that?”</p><p>“I would.” Was an honest answer. “But I was thinking of letting Kiba do it.”</p><p>Understanding what Naruto wanted, the pineapple-head quickly agreed.</p><p>“I see what you're doing. Ok, let's get over there.”</p><p>Once certain that his friend wasn't hurt from his impressive phallus after pulling out of the twink, Naruto and Shikamaru walked over to the other three fuck-buddies.</p><p>Choji and Kiba had pulled out from their respective copulations, to give the dog-boy a chance to recover from his hypersensitive state. Moments after, all three teens on the ground noticed their other two horny friends walk over to them, both teen's hard dicks swaying and bobbing in a hypnotic motion. When the Uzumaki was close enough, he said:</p><p>“Hey Kiba, you were the last to cum during the game and now you were the first? I think you deserve a treat.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. What did you have in mind?” The tattooed brunette asked.</p><p>“You have fun sucking dick don't you?” Naruto started.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. What about it?” Kiba retorted almost defensively.</p><p>“How about you suck all of our dicks?”</p><p>Kiba opened his eyes wide. This idea hadn't even crossed his mind, but it lit a fire in his belly of sheer erotic passion.</p><p>“Ok, that sounds like fun to me.” </p><p>To the surprise of all five, Shino joined them in their circle.</p><p>“Does pleasuring someone orally really make you happy, Kiba?”</p><p>Looking into his teammate's eyes, Kiba replied to the question.</p><p>“Yes. And I'm ok with that.”</p><p>Nodding in acceptance of his friend's preferences, Shino added:</p><p>“In that case, for you, I will make an exception today and join you.”</p><p>So, all five friends stood in a half-circle before the kneeling Kiba, who started to suck on Naruto's meaty cock while jerking Shikamaru and Choji off. The Inuzuka was feeling a combination of sensual heat and dizziness from being surrounded by dicks. As he neared his orgasm, Naruto placed a hand on the top of the hungry bottom's head to better thrust into the wonderfully tight chasm. The blonde pulled back a bit to start cumming in Kiba's mouth and then pulled further back, resulting in a few strands of semen to land on the dog-boy's face. Satisfied, he took a seat on his bed to watch the rest of the show.</p><p>Kiba didn't waste any time trading Naruto's cock for Shikamaru's and taking hold of Lee's virile manhood. The smooth penis was leaking copious amounts of precum on his tongue, as the now more confident dick-sucker worked the pretty shaft. The Nara didn't last long, having already been nearing orgasm form getting fucked by Naruto. He opted to ejaculate in the brunette's mouth, who happily drank the tasty surprise. </p><p>Next in line was Choji, with Shino's stiffened member being carefully grasped by Kiba. The Inuzuka wrapped his reddened lips firmly around the thick stubby dick, having fun with the fact that it was easier to deep-throat this dick than the others, even though the girth provided a hefty stretch to his gullet's muscles. Diving down on the cock, he enjoyed how the light brown pubes tickled his nose and release wafts of Choji's musky scent. Eventually, the Akimichi removed his manhood form the bottom's mouth and, with a few short jerks, finished on Kiba's face.</p><p>Pent up and horny from watching all of his friends have their way with Kiba, Lee, who still had Kiba's seed dripping down his thighs, grabbed the dog-boys' head with both hands and commenced rapidly pumping his large erection in and out of the cock-sucker's pretty lips. The rough pace caused the brunette to choke and gag a little, but, due to all the experience he now had, he succeeded in mostly subduing his gag-reflex. Like Naruto, Lee shot his baby-batter into the willing mouth and then pulled back to ejaculate a couple of stands on the seemingly insatiable Kiba.</p><p>Finally, it was Shino's turn. Kiba started his friend right in the eyes and asked.</p><p>“Do you really want this?”</p><p>“Yes. I want...A special connection with you.”</p><p>Feeling deeply moved by his teammate's word, Kiba lovingly welcomed Shino's dick into his mouth. He took the time to put all the tricks he learned to good use. He used the tip of his tongue to tease the circumcised head, planted a trail of kisses along the shaft, played with the voluminous balls, and even welcomed Shino's lengthy member into his throat repeatedly. Achieving climax, the bug-wielder pulled out, pumped his cock rapidly, and shot his large load of cum all over his teammate's face, with some of the seed entering his panting open mouth.</p><p>By the end of their final adventure at the nudist camp, Kiba was coated in cum and incredibly sexually satisfied. He succeeded in awakening his sex life by ridding himself of prejudice and now his bond with his closest friends was stronger than ever. After a moment for them to talk and celebrate, the group helped each other get clean and each pair return to their respective cabin.</p><p>This marked their final night at the camp, but, knowing what they experienced together as a group here and how free they felt, Kiba knew this was not the last they saw of the Oak-bluff Lake camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't lie. This last chapter was not so easy to write, but overall I'm happy with it.<br/>:)</p><p>There will be an epilogue, as mentioned in the summary, happening 12 years in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>